


For A Chance Of Vengeance

by WriterOfSin



Category: Advance Wars
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Fire play, Forced Ingestion, Forced Orgasm, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Porn With Plot, Sexual Abuse, Tickling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfSin/pseuds/WriterOfSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really enjoyed writing this after being unsatisfied with the original, less kinky version. Relevant links are in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Chance Of Vengeance

"You wanted to see me, Colonel?" asked the scowling redhead as she stooped under the rickety doorframe of the barracks room. The other woman, this one taller with a long mane of black hair was sat atop a chair that looked as if it was even older than the decades barracks they were in, and even more likely to collapse. "Major, I'm glad you got here in time," she said, standing up out of it. "Shut the door behind you." The redhead did as she asked, before looking back at her with a questioning expression on her face.  
"Can I ask what this is about?"  
The black-haired colonel agreed with a wry nod of her head. "It's about Brenner, Tasha."  
"...what about him?" asked Tasha with an eyebrow raised in surprise. "I didn't miss the funeral, if that's what you were asking, Lin." Her voice grew colder as she finished the sentence. Typical of the senior officer to try and imply she was being disrespectful, but this was a new low.

"No, no. It's not like that." Wiping her tired face with one hand, Lin braced the other on her arm. "It's about Brenner's body."  
"I thought he was...unrecoverable?" Tasha asked slowly.  
"That's what we all thought, until this arrived," Lin replied, picking up a small manila folder and passing it over to the major. "It's eyes only but I'm ordering you to read it."  
Tasha just accepted it, leafing it open and drifting her fingers over the pages. Lin could see her eyes growing wider with every passing one, Tasha's fingers slowly reddening as she pressed them together through the folder's thin surface.

She pursed her lips together, looking even angrier than she had before she entered the room. "Is this for real?"  
"Yes."  
"...those dirty bastards. The...the lowlives, doing this to one of our own!"  
She looked back to the folder in her hand, scanning the pages again, still saying the same thing; some of Caulder's disciples, managing to flee the chaos of the Nest's collapse, had located a decades old state of the art medical facility. If the thought of medical tech in the hands of people like that, probably perverted to kill rather than save, wasn't bad enough, the summary was even worse. They'd somehow managed to scrape together enough tissue samples from Brenner's corpse, or recover it themselves, and were going to clone it.

She'd barely known the man, truth be told, but Brenner had spent his own life to save not just his own men, but her own Lazurian detachment as his own commanding officer had thrown scores of heavy missiles at the city in which they'd made their camp weeks later. They may have been enemies before, but after that what else could the driven redhead do to recognise the debt of her men's lives by volunteering to join the NRA's 12th Battalion? What was more appropriate to repay a deed as noble as that?

Looking back up at the colonel she'd volunteered to serve, she spoke up flatly. "I take it you want to launch a full-scale assault on the place." Lin just shook her head, the long lengths of her hair twitching behind her.  
"Nope. I'm going in myself to deal with it. There's a handful of technicians there, no real military presence. According to our agent they've sent them out of the city to try and persuade us to follow them."  
Tasha looked up curiously at her CO. "You sure about that? One person alone doesn't work well. Believe me, I tried it enough times for Lazuria."  
Lin nodded patiently. "I know, which is why I wanted to ask you if you'd join me. Brenner helped us all, and I know you respected him for it." She paused for a moment, gauging her subordinate's expression. "Well?"  
She got a grim smile in return. "Sure."

The grit thrown up by the oversized wheels of the scout car was incredible. Tasha had to keep flicking it out of her hair where it caught, and her dust-goggles were scratched badly. If it came to a fight, she'd have to ditch them, but she was willing to take that risk when it came to keeping watch for a bunch of Caulder-worshippers. In front and below her, the colonel was busy keeping the car going at high speed, avoiding the worst of the debris in the road entirely and driving over lesser pieces. They'd kept at it for three hours, carefully making sure they took the route furthest from any reported enemy zones of influence, but you could never be too sure on the battlefield. Years of near constant fighting had taught her that all too well.

The colonel threw her arm up, pointing off at the left and shouting something over her shoulder to Tasha, but she could barely make it out. A moment longer and she didn't have to, catching sight of the same thing Lin had. On the left the road emptied into a cul-de-sac, a small glass-fronted office with a age-tattered sign proclaiming it to be the 'WI-DB-EA--R'S ENE-GY --MP-NY'. She recognised it from the few photographs the report had included, and she swung the roof-mounted machinegun to cover the building as Lin pulled up. "Tasha, are we ready?" asked the colonel, one hand reaching for the carbine she'd requisitioned before leaving camp, checking the magazine with a practised hand and checking the chamber was free of any dust.

The dark-haired woman moved quickly, sliding out the car and to the side of the engine-hood bracing her knee on the ground and sighting on the door as she waited for Tasha to disengage from the MG's bracing and pick up her own weapon, a battered but clean-looking Lazurian submachine-gun. "Ready?" she asked, eyes still focused on the office.  
"Ready, boss." came the eager reply. At once Tasha swung out from behind the car, pounding the pavement below her as she dashed to the doorway, gun up at her hip and ready. Lin followed quickly, motioning to Tasha with curt hand gestures. The redhead turned, kicking one booted foot against the fragile door and knocking it out of place entirely.

They moved quickly, boots crunching on the shattered tiles as they made their way to the door that was concealing the entrance to the facility. "Got it," Lin said quickly. Moving together as quickly as any veteran fireteam, the two women pulled small Comp-B charges, ancient but effective, and about all they could spare from the arsenal, from their pockets and stuck them on the stainless-steel door. Springing back around the corner they set them off, charging through the doorway into a waiting room that looked like time itself had forgotten it. Behind them an emergency bulkhead slammed down over the broken wreckage, and Tasha whirled around, weapon up and aimed at the obstacle.  
"Welcome to Solaris Majestic Medical Centre," said a voice drifting from the speakers. "I am AMAI," it carried on, "And I will be your support unit during this procedure."  
There was only enough time for the two soldiers to look at each other before the tranquillising gas hissing in slowly through the vents worked its way upon them.

"Thank you for your assistance, AMAI," said the white-haired woman watching it all on a private monitor. "Could you detail some of your orderly drones to pick them up for the procedure?"  
AMAI's attention turned to her, focusing a security camera on her visitor. "Why certainly, Tabitha."

Lin's eyes opened up in a haze, and she blinked aside the gummy sensation as best she could. She blinked again as she looked down the length of where her body should be, but instead all she could see was a white and green cylinder that her body had been placed into. Turning her head as best she could, she saw a lolling head with a familiar shock of red hair emerging from an identical looking container. "Tasha? Tasha? Major!" she shouted desperately.  
The redhead's head rose up from where it had slumped down, the woman blearily opening her eyes as if she'd been on an all-night bender. "Co...colonel? What happened? Last I remember there was a voi-" The major's question was broken off as something shifted in the darkness overhead, dropping down in front of the two soldiers. A machine-person, arms, shoulders, head and body all crafted to resemble a human's while the hip was joined to a long extending series of spheres that crept back up into the darkness. The stale stink of machine oil leaked from it, as if it hadn't being maintained for years.  
The shaped mouth, formed in a parody of a smile, was backlit with a glowing yellow. As it spoke, it became clear that this was concealing a speaker of some kind. "Greetings Patients Lin and Tasha! I am AMAI, the Advanced Medical Assistance Intelligence of the Solaris Majestic Medical Centre, and I will be helping oversee your treatment here."

"What treatment, machine?" demanded the fiery redhead.  
"I beg your pardon, Patient Tasha. I am not just a machine as you are not just a collection of electrical signals speeding through a nervous system to spasm a series of muscles according to that signal's instruction. I am the overseer of all assistance human doctors require in this facility, and administer care to patients as diligently as any human nurse would," the machine spoke with an almost affronted tone.  
Glancing sidelong at Tasha with a worried 'keep quiet' expression, Lin looked up at the avatar. "AMAI, we don't require assistance. We're here to stop our enemy from performing a medical experiment, an unethical one at that!"  
The avatar turned to face Lin, swooping down low on a hiss of pneumatic air. "You must be mistaken, Patient Lin. You are the only patients within Solaris Majestic, and the only humans here besides our resident doctor," replied the decidedly unnerving machine.  
Lin gazed up at it for a moment. "AMAI, who is that? If we could speak with them, we could solve this easily."

"Oh easily it will be solved, colonel-sorry, patient, Lin," came a cheery voice. The voice's owner stepped out of the shadows with an easy stride, a cheerful smile adorning her face, and a long white dress flouncing as she did so.  
Tasha glared at the woman, spitting the name like a curse. "Tabitha. What in the name of god are you doing here, you psycho?"  
"Why, I'm the resident doctor, and I'm here to make sure my patient's procedure goes well." Tabitha was beaming now, her hands tucked together like a worried nun. "AMAI here was kind enough to volunteer to help me with the procedure."  
"What are you talking about, Tabitha?" spat Lin, eyes dark with hate.

"The use of stimulated gargalesis in helping combat the strains of induced post-traumatic stress disorder. Wordy, I know, but all the big science journals require such titles." The scientist waved her hand airily at the containers the two soldiers were held in. "Observe the state of the art Universal Stimulus and Analysis Units AMAI has kindly donated."  
Lin and Tasha both looked down at the capsules properly. Now they could see that to each side of the capsules a tube extended, each one holding one of their arms fast, while they could just see the tips of their feet, Tasha's bare while Lin's were still covered in her heavy boots, extending from the far end. Though they couldn't see them, above each woman hung a EKG monitor displaying vital signs, and most of interest to Tabitha, scans of each woman's feet, marked out with percentages denoting the expected reaction elicited from targeting that specific area.

Frowning at the sight of her feet bared to the air, Tasha began to try and move her legs, but above her ankles it felt like she was trapped in mud. Her ankles themselves were pinched tightly, obviously where the container ended and let out her feet. All she managed was to wiggle her toes, but the sight of them waving there in the cold air was unnerving enough for her to stop, focusing on Tabitha instead to avoid having to look at her naked feet. "The hell's gargalesis?" she demanded, chin jutting up defiantly as she could.  
Tabitha just smiled. "Oh don't worry, dear patients. From the case histories on the pair of you, I can assure you that you know what it is very well...maybe too well." Watching the woman speak, Tasha curled her hands into taut fists, feeling the skin stretch under the pressure as the crazy scientist reached into a pocket for a piece of paper, studying it before she looked over the pair again. "Well ladies, let's begin," she said with a haunting smile as she wandered closer to the two.

 

"First, I'll let AMAI explain some of the ins-and-outs of the USAU's," Tabitha said as she dropped to a cross-legged stance on the floor before the two.  
"Thank you Doctor Tabitha," the avatar intoned, the extending support dipping in a bowing motion, awkwardly imitating a human. "Each USAU is composed of a standard-shape shell filled with a chemically inert safety gel, with the gel holding a full range of self-mobile monitor artifices." The two women cast confused looks at each other before AMAI began speaking again. "For the safety of all patients placed within the USAU, arms and legs are restrained to avert avoidable damage to both patients and equipment." The avatar moved down lower, hovering just above each woman in turn. "If you're ready, the procedure shall now begin. You agree, Doctor Tabitha?"

"Oh yes, AMAI, I do. Activate the artifices if you would." The white-haired girl cocked her head to the side, one hand bracing her chin as she watched the faces of the two containerised women. Lin felt it first, an itch around her lower back, tingling along the bare skin and she started with a shock as she realised that inside the USAU she was as naked as a newborn. She tried to move, trying to shrug it off like shaking a loathsome fly buzzing around her body, but she could barely move in the gel, the sensation only getting worse as she felt the itch spread. She managed to tamp down the laugh that escaped her mouth as the sensation began to spread all around her stomach, but her concentration was broken as she heard a distinctly feminine giggle from her left. Turning her head, she could only look on in disbelief as the fierce-looking redheaded major suddenly broke down into giggles, head shaking and feet bobbing out of the container like a jerky puppet.

She could feel the pin-pricks of itching increase over her body, spreading like a spilt drink over her skin. "Colonel, look at me please," asked Tabitha. "So the procedure can finish in a timely fashion, I need to ask you some questions as you go on." Lin stared at her with anger, blinking furiously to distract herself from the tide waving over her, but Tabitha didn't even notice. "First of all, how many of 12th Battalion's companies are in the camp?" the woman asked, just as the itching began to spread up the front of Lin's stomach towards her chest. "No answer? Very well. What's the status on 12th Battalion's munitions supply?" she asked again, glancing up from the paper in her hands at Lin and shrugging. "Be like that then. What is the current location of your divisional commander?" Lin just grimaced as she felt some things move in the gel, distorting it with their passage before whatever they were settled on her nipples. Opening her mouth to spit an insult at the white-haired scientist, she bit her tongue as she felt what seemed like a pair of vices slowly pinch shut on her nipples, squeezing them like an orange ready for juicing.

"Fuck you," spat Tasha suddenly from besides Lin, staring at Tabitha with hate-filled eyes before she closed them them and began to whimper quietly, trying to hold in a girlish snigger. Tabitha frowned at her, and AMAI uttered a single electronic tut. "I see you're going to require an advancement of the procedure. AMAI, please activate the LESU," she carried on, pronouncing it 'lee-soo'. "Full awareness protocol as well, please."  
"Certainly Doctor," intoned the AI. Though she couldn't see it, Tasha could still hear the clunk as the machine rose from below the opening in the floor that had concealed it, clicking into place at the foot of her USAU. She watched in horror as the plate just above her legs opened up two small ports, each one letting out a ring-finished tendril. The rings were sealed into place around her two big toes, the segmented cables becoming as solid as a wall when she tried to move them. Above her the EKG swung up and out of sight, a single manipulator arm descending bearing a pair of headphones in its grasp, slotting them neatly on her ears.

 

The headphones rang dully with AMAI's filtered voice. "Dear patient, you are about to benefit from the addition of the LESU, or Lower Extremity Stimulus Unit, to your current USAU device." AMAI's avatar dropped down into her view, like a parent at a naughty child. "Typically an LESU is used for patients when testing responsiveness in cases of possible paralysis, but Doctor Tabitha devised this extraordinary use for the unit in conjunction with her current study." The machine wafted in the air as it raised one metal arm to point at her feet, or whatever else lay below them. Instantly Tasha began to pale at the thought of what the machine meant. Surely it wasn't that? It'd been years since anything like it had happened to her, but she was sure that years of training and fighting had done nothing to erode her...weakness. And weakness it was, to her at least, even if only she now knew about it.

AMAI's static-tinged voice leeched through the headphones again, "Each LESU has a primary apparatus consisting of four paired stimulator devices. These consist of duomolecular-width hairs, with several hundred fitted to an individual device. In a world first, these products of Solaris Majestic are capable of so fine a navigation that they are capable of moving through the whorls of human fingerprints, allowing the last vestiges of any tactile sense within a supposedly paralysed limb to be found."  
As she listened to it, Tasha felt herself growing sick. When she was younger, as an energetic tomboy she'd spent a lot of time playfighting with her brother John. Playfights that invariably had ended up with her pinned down and tickled, as her older brother sought to teach her a lesson.

It was one of the few happy memories she still had left of her family, and she glared at Tabitha before her eyes crinkled at the sensation of the finest down skimming the balls of her feet, as comfortable as the blanket she remembered sleeping under in a hotel fair behind the lines more years ago than she cared to remember. AMAI's voice floated through the headphones once more. "The primary stimulators have now been activated."  
Biting her tongue to hold back the first sign of so much as a giggle, Tasha squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the corners of her mouth twitch as she tried to resist the soft, breeze-like feeling.  
She felt herself jump as best she could through the sucking, mudlike sensation of the gel when the second pair were activated. "As your EKG signs are nominal, the secondary stimulators have been activated. Please remain patient." As these began to swirl along the sides of her soles, like nails over soft velvet, she let out a single whimper. She still didn't dare to open her eyes, dreading the sight that she was imagining in horrific detail already.

Beside her, Lin stared in horror at the sight of the stimulators working away at Tasha like the hands of a craftsman. Turning to Tabitha, she stormed at the woman. "Let her go, Tabitha! It's me you want, isn't it?"  
Tabitha just shrugged as she gazed at Tasha's struggles. "You had your chance, Colonel. Now then, let's see. Ah yes." With a press of a button, the remote inside her coat activated yet more of the automated artifices struggling through the gel inside the USAU that contained Lin. She could feel them, touching her skin like the tiniest of pinpricks as they scuttled through the gel and over her body, worrying away at her with tiny nips and shocks of static. "Now then, Lin, can I call you Lin? I'm glad to hear it." The crazed scientist picked up the paper she'd been holding earlier. "Current status of the 12th Battalion's aviation assets?"

The captive colonel just stared at her evenly. "You know what? Tasha's right. Fuck. You."  
Tabitha stared at her for a moment. "Alright then," she said, reaching into her pocket and pressing a different button. Lin gasped, feeling the machines inside with her begin to crawl all over her body, scores of them making their way over her bared flesh, and she winced as some reached her breasts. These ones lost no time in their work, collapsing into a sheath composed of clicking insect-like machines that turned their clamps and shock-probes upon her goosebumped skin and her stiff nipples like ants picking away at a honey-laden sandwich. The indignity didn't stop there though; she felt more of them crawling down, and down, pausing at the entrance to her womanhood. Her eyes closed, her breath quickened as she felt the first of the swarming invaders trace their way in, violating her deepest place. Her skin began to shudder as she felt them worm their way down, hands clenching into taut fists at the unwanted, but so disgustingly good feeling.

Like a tide washing back out to the sea, the machines slowly turned and traipsed out, the last quivering breath Lin held exhaled deeply as they left. "I'd like to pay close attention to your fellow patient, Lin," said Tabitha with a toothy smile. "AMAI, be so kind as to finalise the primary apparatus."  
With a metallic shick, like a guillotine slicing its way down, the ports of the LESU containing the last two stimulator pairs retracted, letting the serpentine tendrils extend up and out like a snake charmed by a musician. They curled inwards, landing on the instep and heel of Tasha's feet. The ones on the insteps worked slowly, swinging up and down as they moved from the outside to the inside of her arches like precision metronomes, not one bare millimetre of skin left without the feeling of the impossibly thin hairs deftly waving their way over the footprints of the now laughing softly redhead, like a hummingbird winging its way between the very raindrops themselves. Her eyes had scrunched in determined concentration, and Lin could see her tongue hanging halfway out her mouth as she tried to bite back the laughter that escaped her like grains of sand in a sieve. The headphones conveyed AMAI's voice once more. "Dear patient, in an effort to provide the best medical care, we have been forced to activate both tertiary and quarternary stimulator units." She barely heard it as the ones aimed at her heels began their work, pressing down stiffly where her skin was harder and practically scrubbing away. Her hands strained at the blocks encasing them in the 'arms' of the USAU, and her nails pressed harshly into her calloused skin.

"Now then, Lin, I think it's time for your part in the study to carry on," Tabitha said, her voice breaking the icelike reverie of Lin's rapt, horror-fuelled staring at her subordinate's predicament. The scientist pulled the controller out of her pocket partway, glancing down to pick out the button she wanted and smiling wanly as she selected it before turning back to the colonel. Inside the USAU, the gel trembled as yet more of the small machines were activated, and Lin felt them slowly coat her breasts as evenly as a clay sculpture and as hard as steel plate, constricting them like a snake around its prey. Metallic nippers prodded and bit daintily at her skin, brief spatters of static shock leaping from zappers to tangle and tease her flesh like hot oil spitting from a pan. Glaring at Tabitha, she made ready to spit a curse at her, opening her mouth and goggling like a fish out of water as she felt a long, slender tube force its way between her lower lips. An animalistic groan dropped from her lips as it began to pulse, vibrating delicately as a bee would land on a flower, and she felt the soft tingle of cold steel push inside her, squirming like a mouse out of the cat's claws, stroking her insides with soft, cold, touches.

She oohed and aahed as the machine did its work, torturing her most intimate place with precise pulses of movement and the turtle-slow touch of the tendrils inside. More was yet to come. A far smaller tube swarmed down between her legs, this one drifting just above its cousin before settling on its target. With a dry suck like a vacuum, it pressed its way under her hood, sealing her clit away inside. A single tendril was all that there was room for inside this tube, but that was all that was needed. As it coiled and flexed its way around her clit, hundreds of the same duomolecular hairs that had been affixed to the LESU's stimulators were extruded. They rubbed like rabbits fur over her sensitive spot, turning into the wickedest bites as they scratched the skin so softly, then vibrating with a wave of tension like Lin was sat upon a jackhammer, making her arch up as she screamed with the raw wash of the cum that she squirted out into the greedy suction of the larger tube as she screamed furiously, tears streaming down her beet-red face.

Lost in her own climax, Lin paid no mind to what Tabitha was doing. The other woman had quietly unlaced her own shoes with little ceremony, delicately placing them to one side and flexing her own bared toes to the air as if to admire the thick purple polish adorning their nails. So strange to think that such a mediocre part of the body could be so important to her plans...  
Her dispassionate thoughts were dispelled as the intruders inside the colonel's womanhood stilled themselves, and the woman crashed back down from the emotional, nova-bright high of her stimulation. Tabitha rolled onto her knees, scrabbling towards her captive on them like a crab, stopping to rest her hands atop the toes of the heavy boots that still adorned Lin's feet. "Now, Lin. I think you know what's going to happen next."  
Still gulping air to her panting lungs, her chest still quaking from the exertion like a runner in a marathon, Lin shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, no. No. Please don't, not that."

Pushing herself up with Lin's ankles for support, Tabitha leant forward like a lioness meeting a challenger. "It's for your own good, my dear patient." Sitting back with a predatory grin on her face, she held her slim fingers above the laces of one boot, wiggling them like a pianist before a concert, watching the muted horrified face before her. Down they came, picking apart the knots like a child pulling the wings off a fly, her eyes as cold as the blackest Rubinelle night. As the laces fell to the side she plucked the boot away from the be-socked foot inside and threw it down. The sock was next, the thin black cotton picked between fingers at the hem and the toe like a magician unveiling their next trick, and Tabitha pulled it off slowly, wriggling it from side to side to let the stiff cotton tease Lin's foot with itchy whisps. Soon the other foot suffered the same, and the dark-haired colonel could feel the warmth of her feet being leached by the cold of the room.

Still smiling, Tabitha leant as delicately as a ballerina over Tasha's LESU. With a motion of her hand against the inbuilt sensor, the green-banded compartment disguised as the lowest portion of the LESU attached to her unit slid out on greased rollers. Inside was a middle tray of heated soapy water, replenished and heated automatically from a reservoir built under the USAU, carefully maintained at the level temperature of thirty-nine degrees celsius. Tabitha knew this because she'd spent the night before reprogramming it to do so. On each side lay a scrubbing brush composed of thick inflexible plastic pads, the colour of a storm-laden sky, each one studded with dozens of tough rubber spikes covered in micro-perforations like an ant-hill to retain the water inside like cacti. Slotting her hands between the pads and the handles snugly, she dipped them into the water, waiting until she was sure the bristles were full.

She leaned upwards on her knees, the pads hovering menacingly just centimetres from the now bare flesh of the colonel's feet. "For the record, Lin, how do you feel now?" she asked with a wry grin. The other woman said nothing, the sight of her bared feet and the scrubbing brushes bringing up the memories she'd tried to forget; the ones of her time at Ellorean Military Academy. She'd always excelled in her studies there, be it in logistics allocation or coordinating simulated continent-wide wars, but a lot of the other students, already annoyed by what they thought of as overachievement, had been infuriated by her cold manner. It hadn't taken long for them to decide to bring her down a peg, and she'd lost count of the times when during the night she'd been hustled, fighting like a wildcat the whole time, to storage cupboards, bathrooms, even the underside of the athletic area's seating once. Whole gangs had overwhelmed her, pinning her down as they tried to crack the 'Ice-Queen's façade and humiliate her with questing fingers, hairdryers, whatever they could find. She thought she'd left it behind when she had graduated. The look in Tabitha's eyes said differently.

Her captor, because that was what she was now, slowly pressed the pads down, one to each foot, watching as the hot water inside began to trickle down her soles. She tried to pull her arms free, the tendons tensing like a bowman's string as she used all her muscle to dislocate the boxes around her fists, but they were too strong, and the pads began to stroke rhythmically. As one pressed up, the spikes stabbing into the soft flesh of her toes, the other would go down, digging into her heels like needles stabbing into earth. The water felt like it was burning her skin, she could practically feel the maddening way it reddened under the pressure, and the soap made it worse, softening her feet even more for the spikes to dig into her heated skin. She worked up the energy to smile at her captor through strained teeth, "You don't...have an-anything to break me, you evil little witch."  
"Oh yes. Yes, I do," smirked Tabitha, her eyes focused on her work like a watchmaker peering intently at the tiny gears and wheels.

She could feel her body relaxing as the heat on her soles increased, her muscles loosening up while her feet felt like they were starting to swell and she opened her mouth again. Before she could dare Tabitha to try whatever she thought she had, Lin felt the tendril-tubes inside her womanhood begin to pulsate with life once more. "Oh...ooh," she murmured as the vibrations began to work again. She could feel her clit swell as the tube containing it began to depressurise, and it made her groan to feel it at the mercy of the tendril worming around it like a trail of ivy engulfing what it grew upon. The bigger tube began to slide in softly, deeper into her womanhood...and out, the tendrils inside pawing away like a child reaching for its toy, and again and again like a lover possessed of limitless stamina. She tried to tense her body, to try and push the urge to cum again away and lock it inside, but the soap-laden torment of her feet had pulled that urge to the fore. Upon her breasts the skein of machines had begun to work their devices, all of them together alternating between tantalising her skin with the touch like soft hair, and then voraciously shocking her skin the next. Her heart began to race, and still she could see Tabitha at her feet, raking the brushes side to side now. Try as she might, horrified as she did it, she moaned, her head arching back as she felt her second orgasm twitch out of her.

Tabitha watched with a distracted awe. She'd planned for it to happen, studied the probabilities and statistical chances of it, but it was quite something else to see what her work was doing to the colonel who'd spent so much time crushing her father's legacy. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself so much, Lin," she said, AMAI cutting her words into the headphones adorning Tasha's head, "I want you both to know you're giving me valuable data, ladies, and for that I must sincerely thank you." She leant back with a broad smile on her lips. Pausing only to refresh her pads in the water, she looked up at the clock display on the EKG. Nearly an hour and a half on this alone? Incredible, she thought. Whistling tunelessly, she turned back to her work, ready to squirrel another orgasm from the colonel to the haunting tune of the red-haired major howling in hate-filled laughter next to her.

 

Eventually Tabitha stopped and sighed, mopping her brow with the back of her hand as she checked the clock and the machines attacking each woman ceased their motions, making the laboratory seem as dead as a graveyard. Ignoring the heaving breaths of each of her subject's sucking greedy gasps of air down their laughter and scream-seared throats, she checked the time with a questioning eyebrow. Three hours since they'd started? Not bad, but still...  
There was so much more to do.  
She turned her head to the motionless avatar AMAI used, watching Tasha from a distance and hissing around to face her as she spoke. "If you'd be so kind as to deactivate patient Tasha's LESU and activate patient Lin's please, AMAI."  
"Of course Doctor," replied the AI, letting Tabitha hurridly drop the two pads into the LESU's drawer before sealing it. Sitting back as the first LESU dropped back into the floor and the other raised itself up, Tabitha watched the tendrils binding the major's toes withdraw back into their casing as their twins appeared to wrap around the colonels's own, and Lin's face filled with horror, knowing what was soon to happen to her. The headphones on the redhead major withdrew as the EKG swung back down, and her head lolled in tiredness, still sucking oxygen in, not knowing or caring what had happened, only that the machine was gone. In the other USAU, the black-haired colonel began to cry silently as the headphones descended for her and AMAI began to explain what was about to happen with all too human-like relish.

Shaking her head at the way Tasha had seemed to lapse into sleep, Tabitha sighed and reached for the drawer on Lin's LESU, careful to avoid the tentacles beginning work on her dark-red skin, pulling out a fresh pair of scrubbing brushes and dipping them into fresh soap-laden water. Still the subject was asleep? Incredible, she mused. Still...there were ways to remedy that, she thought with a menacing glint in her mind as her eyes flickered between the redhead's feet and her own. She made her decision quickly, slipping her feet between the top surface of the pads and the handles like a pair of sandals. Lying on her back, careful not to let them drip anywhere but into the water she dangled them over, Tabitha began talking. "Did you know, Major, leg exercise is vital to maintaining good health?"  
Her head still restless as she kept her eyes shut, Tasha whispered. "Glad to hear it."  
"Not in a moment you won't," came the gloating reply.  
Her eyes sprang open at the first touch of the brushes tough spikes on her feet, digging in like the claws of a cat against her skin, the hot water splattering across them At the foot of the USAU Tabitha carelessly worked her feet in tune with the limited movements Tasha could afford, smiling as she heard the woman's hoarse laughter, mixed with harsh curses, some Lazurian, others Rubinelle.

It took the touch of a button for the same machines that were content to merely irritate the major from time to time to coalesce into the same supple plate to cover the more voluptuous mounds of her breasts compared to Lin's. They swarmed over her heaving breasts, the same nippers and zappers that had so tortured the colonel hard at work on her subordinate. Wheezing in fresh breaths of air, only to lose them as choked laughter, she wasn't ready for the tube that forced its way between her spread legs and into her womanhood, the tendrils in this one gathering together like a long whip, only allowing their tips to reach out and touch the sides of her walls. Slowly they began to spin, each one extruding the same kinds of micro-hairs as the clitoral stimulator that latched onto her like a remora on a shark, moving in sync with the vibrational pushes of the tube itself. "Goddamn you!" she shrieked, feeling the tide inside her ebb closer and closer to the dry shores of the tube. It took the slightest movement, the twitch of the two pads against her feet just so, just as the breast-plate shocked her, for her to scream out and thrust herself backwards inside the gel holding her fast.

As fascinating as Tabitha found it, she was beginning to tire of this sport. No...work! That was what it was. She was a scientist and nothing else. To derive any enjoyment from this was wrong, and contrary to her logical approach; the women had offended her and ruined her life. This was merely a soundly scientific study. It was true! There were no other studies on the use of gargalesis to remedy sufferers of PTSD...it was true. She was fine, she told herself. As she let up her unrelenting offensive, scouring Tasha's feet like a washerwoman, she looked at the fruits of her labour, those two glistening and red feet, nearly as dark as the woman's own hair. She realised then, that she'd lied to herself. But she didn't care. Not when it earned her such a rewarding sight. Flipping the brushes off her feet and ignoring the way her bruised flesh looked after being freed from the ill-fitting grip, she peered at the drawer's contents before seeing what she was looking for.

"Here Tasha," she said as she turned back with the soft cloth in hand, "let me help clean you up." Grasping one foot in claw-like hands, she gently blew on it, the major smiling wanly despite her efforts at the sensation, like a breeze off the sea on a hot day, Tabitha began to smooth the cloth down on it as lightly as she could. Over and over she did this until the sole was dry, her enjoyment deepening as she heard the childish tittering of the subject at the touch, like hands brushing through soft leaves in the rain's wake, punctuated by spurts of murmuring as the tubes in Tasha's womanhood continued to work away. Satisfied with her work, she gathered up the cloth, rolling it up thinly between her dexterous fingers before gripping it like a piece of floss. Her fingers pinioning it like a bird's claws, she worked it down between one of Tasha's pinkie toes and its neighbour, leaving the redhead a moment of relief before sliding it out and in like a see-saw, her hands moving faster and faster. Ignoring her patient's gasps for air, she worked over each gap as diligently as a cat watches a mousehole, breaking off when she was done. Here she only allowed another brief moment of freedom, ended as she began to caress the other foot to repeat it all over again.

When she was done she dropped the cloth back in the drawer she'd found it in, turning to the feet before her and rising up on her knees like a kitten begging for attention. "I think we need to test some extreme manual stimulation, don't you?" she purred with a voice of satin, an edge of lust to it. Leaning close enough for her nose to tingle at the touch of the soft skin of Tasha's arch, she yapped her tongue out, wiggling it into the soft inner curve of the redhead's arch. The gasps became pants as she worked her tongue over the soft warm skin, and she giggled herself as she licked the underside of Tasha's toes before nipping at them gently with her teeth. She felt she was losing herself in the pleasure of crumpling the two boisterous soldiers on her battlefield, the laboratory rather than their domain of the battlefield, but she didn't care right then. All that mattered was the pleasure of torturing them, and she threw herself even harder against the other foot, licking and kissing delicately in equal measure before taking in her mouth one of the big toes still marred from its confinement, sliding her teeth along the flesh like claws over canvas as she wormed her tongue over the smooth nail.

 

It was left for AMAI to warn her of the time, her computer-manufactured voice breaking into Tabitha's frenzied reverie. "Doctor Tabitha, the procedure is now at six hours elapsed. It is my understand that the final stage was to begin by this time?"  
Glaring angrily at the AI's omnipresent avatar before she managed to smooth her face's expression, Tabitha broke off her toying with Tasha's foot, raking her fingernails up each sole as if they were a blackboard.  
"Yes, yes, you're quite right, AMAI. Begin at your own discretion please."  
"Why thank you, Doctor Tabitha," the machine said in an eery recreation of cheerfulness, made worse by the frozen plastic smile on its avatar. The LESU tormenting Lin deactivated, tendrils drawing back into the machine. At the foot of Tasha's, the original one emerged out of the ground again, and the two cuff-tendrils emerged to pinion her big toes once more as the EKG monitor swung back into place yet again as the headphones descended upon her ears once more, clamping shut with the hydraulics single squeeze.

Satisfied that the headphones had blocked off all outside forms of sound, AMAI tweaked them through its circuitry. The top band on each pair extended out higher before sliding down to cover the eyes of the patients, tightening back up until no sight was left to them but the merest reflection of the harsh white ceiling lights above. Tabitha looked up at the machine, "AMAI, I'm going to watch this through the analysis centre's systems. Reroute audio and video to the displays there please." She picked up her own shoes where she'd left them, pausing only to slip her pale feet inside and lace them up before walking through the airlock door that sealed the laboratory. Time to sit back...and enjoy what was to come.

She sat down at the chair set aside for her at the centre's desk. The screen showed the two women in their USAU's, the EKG's as popup's on each side of the screen. Other screens blinked to life, some showing the feed from cameras that had dropped down from the ceiling to hang before the reddened soles showing in high-definition, while others were inside the USAU's, showing off close-ups of the women's machine-covered breasts and their groins. Satisfied with what she saw, she picked up a microphone and keyed it to work on a frequency only Lin's headset could hear. "Now Colonel, I'm prepared to make you an offer; if you offer to tell me everything I want to know before the Major begs for mercy, I'll let her go. If she begs for mercy first, you're both staying here. But, if neither of you beg for mercy, I'll let you both go, you have my word." Grinning as she heard the woman spitting desperate plea's for her comrade's safety relayed through the lab's audio pickups, Tabitha changed the microphone's signal to register on Tasha's headphones alone this time. "Greetings, Major. I hope you enjoyed earlier," she said with a menacing giggle. "I'm going to make you the same offer I just made your colonel. If you offer to tell me everything I want to know before the colonel begs for mercy, I'll let you go. If she begs for mercy first, you're both staying here. Oh, and don't even think about trying to say nothing. That just guarantees you're staying here with me, the pair of you."

Covering the microphone with a hand as she snickered, Tabitha gazed at the main screen as she fiddled with it, selecting the universal band for both headsets. "Now ladies, you've both heard my offer. Of course, it may be a little...distracting, while you decide on what to do." A wry smirk on her face, she turned the microphone off and set it aside, leaning back and stretching her legs out to watch. "AMAI, begin the procedure please."  
"Certainly, Doctor," the thinking machine replied. It took seconds for a new element to be added to the USAU's; a machine even larger than the others inside, the size of a child's hand, and a trio of these for each capsule. Two descended upon the bare nipples of the subjects breasts, standing free of the plating already covering the rest of their flesh, and AMAI began her tourguide-like talk, explaining everything as it happened. The machines homed in, securing themselves to their smaller brethren with electic clunks. Inside each one, a tendril identical to the kind in the clitoral stimulators was activated, dropping down like insects on budding fruit, squeezing tightly and flexing their myomer neural bundles like a bodybuilder at a contest.

The last one in each capsule weren't left idle, squirming through the gel to their own targets. Octopi-like legs scuttled, like a spider running, along the ass of each woman as they dove between their cheeks, heading for their puckered assholes. Each one stopped only to spit out their tendril long enough to coil it inside the entrance and force it open, careless of the sputtering cries and shouts of pain from the women who's body's they so vividly tormented, setting themselves as firmly inside as an anchor in the seabed. Each and every one of these machines spat cable fibres nearly two centimetres thick back out into the gel, the ones atop the shaped breastplates cutting their way down and connecting to the one in the anus of each woman through shaped valves disguised as if the wings of a beetle. Far overhead, what looked like oxygen masks dropped down in front of each squealing woman, the machines holding them fast against the wearer's face while manipulator arms secured the end of their supply tubes to the top of the USAU's with all the finality of a coffin being shut.

At the foot of each USAU, the brush-tipped stimulators whined to life like bees leaving the hive, spitting upwards to loop and turn on themselves as they picked out assigned positions. Drifting along the rims, worming under the toes, wiping away at the arches as they scrubbed at the heel they worked, feeling like a colony of ants with every dip of their fine-edged hairs. Lin's laughter, as restrained as the woman herself, was tinged with shame at breaking in a way she hadn't suffered so much from before, and the realisation that the machine sealed in her asshole was slowly spiralling its tendril around widening and narrowing its path with every rotation, just made her cries that much more desperate. Tasha howled as only her temper would let her, still spitting curses until the machines suckling at her tits squeezed and she began to leak warm breast milk. Within minutes the machines on both women were pumping their loads out and down their tubing, and try as they might neither of the soldiers could throw them off.

Tabitha waited for a few minutes more, content to watch the small brushes as they coiled around and over the soles, sometimes dodging around to the tops of the feet as AMAI judged necessary to improve data collection. That this had the benefit of giving AMAI enough time to record each voice and compile it into an essentially permanent recording was merely a side bonus, and it took the smallest hand gesture for her to have AMAI cut the original audio links and replace them with the repeating copies. "Next phase if you please, AMAI."  
"Of course, Doctor!" the machine's relay in the analysis centre chirped. The cables extruded by the anal devices sped through the gel, connecting with ports built into the floor. The cylinders thrusting into each woman's folds spat out their own cables, charging down into floorports just like the others. With a silent thunk reverberating through their bodies like the shock of a tank's gun firing, the machines covering each woman's asshole opened up small airlocks, filling up the space inside their guard with the milk that was being slurped greedily from the breast-machines. She watched, spellbound as the victims of the gorgon, as the shrieks and cries of each woman fogged the clear plastic of their masks.

Tasha's head was flailing about afterwards, and Tabitha wondered if the woman was on the edge of breaking entirely. No matter if she was; she was here for Tabitha's study, not for her own leisure. Still, the shaking alarmed AMAI, whose avatar dropped in front of the two again. "I'm sorry patients, but for your own safety, I must cease all movement." A single command sent an electrical impulse rushing through the circuits above and into the capsules. It took bare seconds for it to do its work, converting the energy into thermal shock that solidified the gel until it was like solid concrete to the women. Tabitha delighted in the way they began to squirm what free body-parts they could, their heads bobbling like dolls while their bare, tortured soles, still at the mercy of the primary stimulators, twisted and writhed. The intelligence's avatar carried on transmitting its voice, "Unfortunately dear patients, we must act to cool down the gel so as to preserve your health. We apologise for any discomfort this causes." Just behind the section of the panels where the cuff-tendrils had emerged, two vents opened, each one facing in the direction of a single helplessly flexing foot, and warm air began to surge outwards in a steady stream, heating the tops of the same feet that were so mercilessly tantalised below.

Unable to stop herself, Tabitha reached for the microphone. "Ladies...ladies. I'm so glad to see you enjoying yourselves," she cooed. "But there's still work to be done. Let me explain just what's about to happen; both of you have orgasmed repeatedly. You've been stimulated to produce breast-milk, which I've so kindly flushed into your, ahem, 'asses'." The two women showed no real signs they could hear her, but she didn't especially care. "Now here's the thing. You're both going to get a little drink, courtesy of your respective friend." Here she leant forward, purring with delight as she finished, "And I truly, sincerely, hope you don't enjoy it." Tabitha still wasn't done. With the press of the last button on her control, the stimulator tendrils in each of the LESU's deactivated and wound back into their storage compartments. In their place the ignored pieces activated; manipulators covered in white leather and formed like a human hand, while the others were soft nylon brushes, all of them rising out of their compartments and wavering, readying to strike.

Before they could, a new element appeared. From besides the compartments where the cuffs for the subjects big toes had appeared, more emerged. These locked tight onto their free toes, cutting off what little movement they could make before they all began to retract downwards, pulling the toes along with them until they were bent backwards leaving only the broad base of Lin and Tasha's feet in sight of the cameras assigned to them. They struck like lightning from a blue sky, the hands kneading the soft and tender skin, so pliant and aching from the tortures of before, pinching and twisting as they went, eliciting muffled cries of pain. But that was only half the problem; every few seconds the hands lifted off the supple skin, allowing the large brushes to rush up the stretched soles like elevators rising up and then plummeting back down, sticking to the contours of the women's feet like glue.

With a hum, the machines covering each woman's asshole opened a new port, sucking the milk inside their asses back out into the tube connecting to the floor. From there the tubes crossed between the USAU's, and the same process was repeated for the honeyed cum collected from the tubes in their womanhood's. There the milk and cum was blended and forced up the tube leading to the subject's masks, Lin's to Tasha and Tasha's to Lin. They didn't care for the sight, and each woman tried to close their lips as best they could. But it didn't work; the fortress walls of their determination were built on cracked foundations, and bare seconds later each woman was drinking the other's brew. In the centre, Tabitha was panting unconsciously at the sight, and her hand slipped into the folds of her dress and down her skirt. "AMAI..." she whispered. "Make sure the programme stays on a twenty-four hour run now. It's for their own good."  
"And the tissue samples the stimulators collected, Doctor Tabitha?"  
"Seal them up. I'll need those for the next time," she whispered as she began to stroke, her eyes closing. "Oh...and make sure that the full recording is downloaded to a backup please." As they slid fully closed, she breathed steadily.

She did love science.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm depraved, I know.
> 
> Link to the less kinky version for those with less taste for depravity; http://writerofsin.deviantart.com/art/For-A-Chance-Of-Vengeance-534306281
> 
> Inspired by;  
> [Psychological Warfare](http://bebob4999.deviantart.com/art/Psychological-Warfare-531560761) by [bebob4999](http://bebob4999.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
